


A Line in the Sand

by Zephirat



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: B-day, Celebrations, Friendship, Inspired by Music, Music, Other, droubble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephirat/pseuds/Zephirat
Summary: Silence is like a barrier – behind silences there are observing eyes and loving hearts. And everything is more intense.
Relationships: Linkin Park/Linkin Park
Kudos: 1





	A Line in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Rob Bourdon!  
> Story dedicated to Linkin Park's drummer, for today, January the 20th, is his birthday.

They not always notice me, but I know they never loose me out of sight and feel my absence whenever I don’t show up. I’m necessary and I’m vital, but between us there’s a border. An invisible line drawn in the sand.

I’m always quiet, they say I have that fault.

I like to think. I like to observe.

We are a group and we are all different.

I love to enjoy our friendship in its small characteristics. Noise and silence, fire and ice, fast and slow.

I’m behind my drums, protected by the barricade that surrounds me with comfortable and recognisable walls. Isolated and static.

Joe snaps his fingers and ask me to show him what I have today. I start banging my drumsticks heavily upon the drums and the plates.

The line in the sand. I isolate myself inside the noisy rhythm and I know that’s my world.

My friends live there with me.

Do they know I love all of them in this special way? This hesitation between indifference and addiction?

I guess they do. All of us have those antagonistic feelings that defines us – we are that unique, strange, ambiguous, complex entity composed with six heads.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
